<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>二楼后座爱得太错 by allinhole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162009">二楼后座爱得太错</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole'>allinhole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, alan&amp;paul, beyond同人, kui&amp;paul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>二楼后座爱得太错</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>http://url.cn/ualDCKel</p><p>妈的，不见了。<br/>想想堕落得很，都不晓得堕落了多久，说起都没脸见——都没脸做人。<br/>有时候觉得要振作啊，人要振作才对。<br/>生命是有限的，其实对每个人都是。用来浪费，就很不好。<br/>这么想想，就振作一下，一管鸡血下去，能写一行，大概。<br/>喝太多酒了，写一行，或者写两行，然后困得要死要活。<br/>睡醒起来一看，写得什么鬼。<br/>——所以还真是，老天有眼，昨天写了一页。<br/>梦到的，闷闷的几声琴声，听写了一页，它的前景。</p><p>忘了是什么样一个前景。<br/>那张纸不见了。</p><p>paul满房间找。找来找去也都是，他的痕迹，他的声音。<br/>但仗着他新写出来的这张纸，他就觉得有点硬气，能抵抗他的痕迹。<br/>他他他他，谁啊。有时候很混乱，伤心跟生气混淆，他他他他我我我我都混淆。生气抵抗着伤心，他抵抗着我，反过来也没什么区别。<br/>就很混淆，昨天梦到的那些声音，昨天梦到的那些语言。<br/>很混淆，那张纸不可能在别处，只可能混淆在这一室他他他他的痕迹里面。</p><p>“找什么啊？”wing问。<br/>wing也一天到晚找东西。在他自己的婚房里找东西。可能在找老婆。<br/>“喂。”steve说。<br/>steve也。唉。<br/>paul把最最最最压箱底的箱子都翻出来倒在地上，蹲到地上翻过来翻过去。<br/>都是纸条便签，底下一叶障目藏着唱片，夹着涂鸦白纸。<br/>paul一张一张翻。<br/>突然间看到一把钥匙。<br/>就很懵。</p><p>过一会儿想起来了。alan家的钥匙。也不能说是家。<br/>那时候他们有点惨，有点穷，要找个能练歌的地方难于登天，好不容易找到个又三天两头搬动。也不太知道是为什么。<br/>后来有一天碰到alan，kui就跟他天南海北聊，聊着聊着就说起band房难找。bee一拍大腿，唉。健仔也一拍大腿，唉，外加一脸痛心疾首。alan就说，去我那里啊。<br/>说完他就被别人拉走，风风火火像个高速旋转的陀螺一样，旋转着走远。<br/>paul看着kui，是怎样看着那个陀螺出神。<br/>“他好得意。”kui突然说，“风风火火的啊。”<br/>kui说，kui说，kui说。<br/>后来聚餐的时候，alan跑过来给了kui一张餐巾纸，上面写了个电话号码。<br/>“呐，你们打电话给他，问他那个空屋的地址，约了时间去就得了，他会把钥匙带去给你们。”alan说。<br/>paul看看纸巾上的字，龙飞凤舞，丑得要命。但很奇怪，因此对alan这个人，有些好感。<br/>“哇！那么好心！”kui说。<br/>“哪里呀，都是band友，”说着他往健仔那个方向看，一通傻笑。笑一会儿接着说，“band友啊，穷的时候穷死，有钱的时候又有钱死，买一堆屋，空关着也不知道要干嘛，放衣服不如放band。”说完他一挥手，“闪啦，拜。”<br/>后来kui突然说，他好得意。好得意，他又说。<br/>后来kui又说，我们写一首歌，叫alan。<br/>paul问他，哪首？kui说，现在写咯。<br/>kui说，kui说，kui说。<br/>kui说，alan啊，风风火火，跑来跑去的，看到他我就想到，他到处搭车跑来跑去的样子。<br/>他们写很多歌，都无端端，很想歌的背景是，比如长城，土地，农民，这种。很异域，但很奇怪总觉得这个异域是故土。有时候也写眼下这座城，也很奇怪总觉得这个现实是历史。然后这座城里的600000人，他们她们它们都是alan的样子，风风火火，跑来跑去。<br/>歌写出来了，kui很喜欢。alan也很喜欢。<br/>过了很多年，alan跟人说，这张碟，这首同名的歌，是他花最少时间宣传的一次。要不是这样，这首歌会更红，更红。<br/>那时kui不在了，已经。<br/>有时候很奇怪，很多人都觉得，要是我红了，那可真是太好了。但每个人都会觉得，别的想红的人，其实都不理解自己想红的理由。然后他们就在这挤逼的都市里茫茫然跑来跑去，寻找虚构的知己：这个人，他想红的理由跟我一样诶。<br/>paul就不是很了解。他没有很想红。你也很难解释，你没有很想红，这是指，你没有想红得面积很大，但你想红得颜色很深，很深。深紫色高跟鞋。<br/>就很奇怪，你也在都市里面跑来跑去，在都市之间跑来跑去，在现实和历史之间跑来跑去，在红得很大的人和红得很深的人之间，寻找同一种虚构的知己。<br/>kui可能就是这种知己吧。他把送给alan的《忘情都市》又放进他们自己的唱片。有时候很混淆，时间久了，就很模糊，也不太记得清楚，哪个旋律是在哪个band房做的。哪个旋律是人间哪个知己做的。一般来说，solo谁弹，就谁写，这些比较清晰。谁的灵感，谁最后话事，这也很清晰。但别的，每一句，它是谁的痕迹，就很混淆。<br/>那一年alan没有时间去给这首那首歌打榜，也没有兴趣打榜。人刚刚起一点念头，要重构红的面积，若干年后才会展现出来，是怎样一种面积。人刚刚起一点念头，要加深红的深度。就立竿见影。那个夏天，他一天又一天地加深他的红，红，红，加深到三十八天。若干年后才展现出来，他和他的band友庆祝相遇的三十八年，才展现出来，<br/>——万物的本原是数字。<br/>没多久，kui毅然决然去另一座忘情的都市，霓虹之都。若干年后才知道，那个年代是这片霓虹最为盛放、弥漫、深刻地红着时。<br/>再后来。<br/>paul拿着钥匙站起来。天旋地转眼前发黑。<br/>蹲太久了。</p><p>走上一座长长天桥。桥依附着山而建。<br/>走一会儿发现，这也不知道是清晨的灰，还是雨前的灰，还是傍晚的灰。墙上好多好多涂鸦，一个粉红的栅栏，一个金黄的兔子，去代替洗练烟霞，去代替柔软太阳。<br/>好像静了一静，若想着是去访朋友般的房东的空屋的话。<br/>但一级一级地走，很快腿里面堆积乳酸。就喧闹起来。脑子喧闹，极度觊觎边上的自动扶梯。每天收工开工时，人们就在一级级扶梯上排着队自动上下。这是香港。为勤劳的人提供一切便利、省力。<br/>但paul只是走那个台阶。它建在那里，总有一些用处。很难讲，你责备自己堕落，它的作用就是惩罚。<br/>他也觊觎另一些时刻的同一串漫长台阶。如果届时你不再堕落，它的作用就会变成浪漫、散步、悠悠数数过眼的灰和粉和金。<br/>走完这截路之后，paul在红灯前停下，弯下腰撑着膝盖喘。厚云里隐约透出弥漫炙烤的阳。炙烤因太堕落而虚弱的身体和因——<br/>总有个声音很近，低声哼唱一些歌。语言会迷惑人、责备人、说只要你痛苦，那么你一定就在堕落，那么就是你的错。这话对。<br/>但歌声完全是另外一种语言，歌里的语言完全是另外一种语言。它只是抚慰。它不承诺着理解痛苦的理由，它不用知识的心态看待痛苦。<br/>就只是倾诉，用倾诉抚慰疼痛的肺。<br/>不要抽太多烟呀。<br/>paul打到一辆车，报出alan的空屋的地址。</p><p>把钥匙插进去开门。感觉很像回家。<br/>人有时候觉得家里住着些别的什么——比如你家跳闸了，空关两个月，你有时候不太着家的。然后你家会住进一个非常非常醒目的冰箱。你重新回家后，把它拆空擦净通风，忍它两个礼拜，每次走过它身边，都很敬畏，不敢靠近它三十公分以内。<br/>——这就是所谓“家里住着些别的”。<br/>paul不敢开灯，不敢惊扰这些别的。小心翼翼关门，小心翼翼往里走。很害怕一路会碰到一只kui留下的杯子，或者拖鞋，或者冰箱，之类的。<br/>或者房东。<br/>草，好吓人，房东真的在。<br/>alan躺着小沙发里，梦里沉沉呼吸。一手挡在额头上，一手垂落地板。<br/>窗外响起闷闷的雷。像一些鼓。然后密密嘈嘈雨声。<br/>铁石心肠，才会说，它像昨天梦里的沙锤。<br/>真的，你得换一种语言，沙锤的语言，诗的语言，才能放置这种联想。<br/>你才能摆脱你的堕落。你才在泥里捏一个房子出来。<br/>浪涛打散它。<br/>你大哭大笑，你得坚持打磨这种极度人工又极度自然的心灵的语言，你才能再捏一个房子出来。反反复复没完没了。<br/>paul小心翼翼走近，犹豫一会儿，蹲下去。<br/>alan垂着的手指边，一个空的，洗得干干净净的烟灰缸。</p><p>雷贴在耳朵边上炸开。<br/>后来paul觉得他当时是晕过去了一会儿。后来他很小心不再于饿死的边缘爬山。后来他很小心，避免把自己饿死。</p><p>把钥匙放进烟灰缸，弄出一点点声音。<br/>糟糕。惊醒了家里的“别的东西”。惊醒了那个冰箱、那个烟灰缸、那个房东。<br/>alan在拔腿就跑和一拳打出去和尖叫然后报警之间跟自己博弈一瞬间，还好有这一瞬间，他认出来蹲在暗里沙发边的paul。<br/>小兽一样的人类身躯缩成一团，紧紧抱着自己的膝盖，在发抖。<br/>他突然想起自己的小妹妹。很突然地因意外事故去世。这非理性，他准备登台，然后他接到电话，他的小妹妹去世了。这没有道理。这种事情真的完全，这让人拒绝，让人声泪俱下变成一个史前的兽。这让人失语失声。<br/>alan去抱住paul时，很突然就悟到一个真理：他终于实现了从业以来的梦想，像他的偶像一样在大球场开着车开演唱会，他红得如此深刻、他红得如此巨大。但然后，他来到这个已经租给了别人的band房睡觉——这一切是为了什么。<br/>因为音乐，因为友谊，因为死亡。唯有band是这三样东西的一体。唯有band，常怀对远处的痛，也常怀对来处的痛。</p><p>paul和alan从紧紧的拥抱，变到开始挣脱，开始一个想要拥抱另一个想要挣脱，变到在拥抱和挣脱之间搏斗。开始发热，开始流汗，开始将卷曲的刘海和如刺的板寸相撞，变到将手臂、胸膛、腰、腿、脚踝、脚趾都互相打结和鞭笞。开始勃起，开始濒死，变到产生死的欲望、生的欲望、竞争的欲望，开始安抚、开始折磨。变到面目模糊。变成另一个人，变成你，变成我。开始和自己分裂，开始与别人渗透。<br/>突然升起一个天使，就漂浮在暗中斗室的半空，纯真的狗狗眼向下看。它的声音凌空直上，穿透亡灵之界。</p><p>窗外的雨是昨夜的沙锤，窗外的雷是昨夜的鼓，窗外的风是，是吉他在哭泣。</p><p>完事后一支烟，用上那个洗干净的烟灰缸。烟灰郑重地一勺一勺地埋起钥匙。<br/>paul说，“你是不是很惨啊？你那么风光，但跑到这个地方来睡觉。”看看天。<br/>很奇怪诶，你长一张很瘦很窄的脸，但你有个微笑的唇。<br/>人类难道不是一种兽。<br/>alan说，“我才不惨呢，我帅得很，我在大球场开演唱会。”看看吾心。<br/>很奇怪诶，你长一个很大很亮的笑，但你有个下垂的唇。<br/>人类难道不是很漂亮。<br/>paul说，“细细声，运动会，到处跑。”看看桃源。<br/>alan说，“play it loud，企定不动。”看看泥巴里的玫瑰、地狱里的天堂。</p><p>paul起身，摸着黑在小桌上找到了纸巾，也是kui深埋在这里的雷，kui在全世界都埋了雷。不要夸大其词，是一包纸巾而已。他擦一擦，然后把拉链拉好扣子扣好。然后把纸巾扔给alan。<br/>“我走啦。”<br/>“我送你。”<br/>“干嘛？别吓我。”<br/>“band友那么俗的？这是alan的repertoire。音乐，不懂？”<br/>“何车呀？”<br/>“encore呀！”</p><p>从alan的band房，回wing和steve和kui的二楼后座的路上，他们走一脉隧道。<br/>出来后，远远的太阳，在地平线以下。他们奔过去。一天一天，人奔向太阳，与它拥抱共舞，与它告别，抛它到身后，离它而去，与它背道而驰，直到深海沟壑，对它相思刻骨，将它埋葬，为它饮酒燃火泣血，又破浪而出，与它久别重逢，对它近乡情怯。</p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>